Pale as Snow
by OrangeSmile
Summary: Ed and Al get stuck in the woods during a blizzard. Plus alchemy won't work. ONESHOT kinda EdxWinry NOT AN EDXAL.Those creep me out! And ppl are a little oc i think that means out of charachter PLEASE READ!


I decided to write this because I needed to write something different. NO THIS ISNT AN EDXAL. Those creep me out. I mean their brothers for gods' sake! This is probably gonna be a really long one-shot. I don't think that I'm gonna turn it into 2 chapters just cause I'll never be able to update it. Here is the summary. By the way, they both have their bodies back even though they are 14 and 13.

After a blizzard, 14 years old Ed and 13 year old Al get stuck in the woods in the middle of a freezing day when they go to a ski lodge with Winry. How will they survive? Will they survive? Plus it's so cold that alchemy wont work!

Disclaimer: Yeah we all know that I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

"We'll be back Winry", Ed said happily as him and his little brother ran out the door.

"Wait! Where are you guys going? We just got here!" she said.

"Don't worry. We'll be back in an hour okay? Brother has a watch so we'll be back at 4! BYE!" Al aid and they went off to the area where they can rent snowboards.

Winry sighed. Pianko walked into the room that they rented for a few days. "I passed Ed and Al running off somewhere. Why didn't you go with them dear?" she asked getting her pipe.

"I didn't feel like it. I want to check this place out. I mean we just got here and I heard that's it's suppose to snow a bit later." "Okay then. Do what you want cause grandma's hittin' the hot tub!"

The snow fell lightly on the ground as Ed and Al ruined the moment by tackling each other. They may be 14 and 13 but a good tackle is always needed. After they got that out of their systems, they just laid on the ground. "At first I really didn't want to come since I can't do alchemy that good in the snow but this is fun."

Then a big gust of snow came.

Alphonse closed his eyes as he heard his brother call out to him.

"Al! Al! Where are you?" Ed screamed. His sleeve was over his eyes so he couldn't see.

As the wind continued, Al walked around and forgot about the small hill. He stumbled and fell down the hill with a scream.

"AL! ARE YOU OKAY!" Ed tried to follow from where the scream came from but fell just after his brother.

Ed forced his golden eyes open and saw a silhouette of Al sitting down with his knees up to his face. Ed crawled over to him and put his hand on his back and shouted, "Al! Are you awake?" Al responded with a painful "Uhhhhhhh" Ed put his baby brother on his back and just ran. He ran, dodging trees and struggling to keep his eyes open.

After an hour of running, Ed sat him and his brother down. Al slowly opened his eyes to find his brother looking over at him scared. "Ed? Where are we?" Al asked. Ed sighed in relief and said, "I really don't know Al. But we need to get to the lodge soon. Winry's probably pissed." Ed showed his brother the time on his watch and it read 5:34 pm. Al stood up and shivered.

"It's getting colder now and it'll be colder when it gets darker. We should find our way back." he said.

But they didn't know that they were on the left side of the mountain and the lodge was on the right side.

"I'm back granny", Winry said as she walked into her room. "Brrrr! It's cold out there." she said and read her thermometer.

It read 3 degrees.

Then Winry noticed that the boys weren't back yet. So she then went out to look for them throughout the lodge. "They couldn't be outside. It's dark out."

The Elrics walked slowly with their arms wrapped around themselves and their eyes dilated.

Ed collapsed and put his knees to his face.

"B-b-brother! Are y-you o-o-okay?" he said shakily.

"Al. I'm…I'm t-too co-o-old. Freezing." Ed is very sensitive to the cold and can even shiver in the summer when there is wind.

Al went down to his brother and picked him up to his feet. He looked at his poor brother. Al was freezing to but he could tell not much as his elder brother.

He walked him over to a tree, sat him down against it and gave him his outer coat to use as a blanket. "Thanks" Ed said quietly.

"I'll be right back. I think I see some wood over there that looks remotely dry so we can make a fire." Al said. "Okay. Are you sue you don't want this?" Ed asked holding up his coat. "No! You use it. You're like almost an Ed-sickle."

Ed laughed and thanked him again.

Al walked over to the dry wood and suddenly heard a noise.

CRACK

Ed heard the noise too.

CRACK

It got louder

Ed gasped and realized what the noise was. "AL! NO COMEBACK!"

The ground under Alphonse turned out to be a lake. The surface gave out and Al went down into the icy water with a fierce scream. He came up and tried to gasp for air but ended up just sinking back down. Ed jolted up and dove into the pitch black, -12 degree water. Ed just barley saw his brother floating around in the watery void and instantly swam down as fast as he could to save him. He grabbed him by the waist and swam up but couldn't found the spot where the opening was. Ed desperately swam around to find the opening. As he finally found it, He jumped out and carried Alphonse to the shore.

"AL! AL! Come on Al breathe!" Ed said frantically. Ed was too scared to be cold right now but Al was as cold as ice and his face was as pale as snow. He brushed his brown soaked hair out of his face and started to hear his breath again. Al's brown eyes opened to see Ed hunched over him again.

Al wrapped his arms around his brother's stomach and said,

"I-I-I'm cold n-now b-brother" Ed sighed in relief yet again and held on to his baby brother.

"Do you have to scare me like that?" Ed said mad. Al just held on tighter and asked,

"Um….E-e-ed? C-can I u-use that co-oat n-n-now?"

Ed laughed. "Sure s-stupid." he said and wrapped the coat around his shoulders.

Edward looked at scared Al, whose face was buried in his brothers stomach.

He couldn't blame him I mean, he almost drowned plus he was freezing. Ed noticed the ends of Al's hair were covered in ice. Then he noticed his own hair had icy ends and started to laugh. Al looked up from his hold confused.

"Al! Look at your hair!" Edward said. Alphonse picked up his hair and started to laugh with his brother.

Winry was getting very scared. They said that they would be back at 4 and now its 8:51. Pianko looked everywhere. They decided to take drastic measures and call the best search party they could find.

The Military.

Roy, Riza, and the whole gang came as soon as they heard that they were missing.

But of coarse Armstrong was going to stop a nothing to find them.

They all set out, including and Winry on the verge of tears, on snowmobiles and wagons on the back for the boys and set out on the hunt.

Ed and Al couldn't take much more of this. They both tried to rest but they were even colder because a gust of snow just passed over them.

Al asked at about 11:48pm if he could go to sleep on Ed's shoulder. Ed agreed even though that's not the best idea cause people stuck in snow storms sometimes die in their sleep.

Ed couldn't sleep though.

He was too cold.

He couldn't feel any part of his body. He couldn't speak. You could hear his teeth chattering and his breaths. You could even hear him shivering.

"I-I'm g-g-gonna d-d-d-ie i-i-f I s-stay out h-here." he thought.

Then he saw a light in the distance.

His eyes squinted when he saw the light but then heard and angel's voice calling out to him.

It turned out to be Winry.

She immediately jumped out of the wagon screaming their names.

"EDWARD! ALPHONSE!"

Edward looked innocently at Winry as she rushed over with water tears streaming down her face.

"Winry" he said softly. She got on her knees and hugged them tightly. Edward hugged her back and Alphonse stirred.

Mustang came over and picked up Al.

Winry got up with Ed slowly and got him over to the wagon. They sat down in the corner that was farthest from the snowmobile and the snowmobile started to move fast.

Riza handed them a blanket and Winry wrapped her and Ed in it because Ed wouldn't let her go. Winry looked at his watch and it read 2:12am.

Edward shivered vigorously. Winry stroked his hair and whispered,

"Try to calm down okay?" Ed nodded but Winry could barley tell cause he was shaking so much. Then he rested his head under her neck and closed his eyes.

Ed opened his eyes slightly after about 5 minutes and noticed that he was completely incased in Winry's body and the blanket. Then she started to feel her fingers through his rough hair. He closed his eyes again and said to Winry, "That feels really good."

When they got back, Al was put to sleep because he had a small fever. Ed changed into warm clothes, wrapped himself in a blanket, put his feet in hot water and sat down next to Alphonse. After Winry got changed into warm clothes she saw checked on Alphonse.

Winry came in and felt his forehead. "Good. He feels fine now."

"Good! He's been scaring me all day!" Ed said. Then Alphonse's eyes slowly revealed themselves. Ed and Winry gasped and looked at him.

He woke up scared and jolted to an upright position. When he fell asleep, he was freezing to death but now he was warm and safe. Winry turned around hen she heard him awake. Al looked at both of them and they both came to him and gave him and hugged him.

"You two scared me half to death" Winry said almost crying again.

Ed looked at her and said "Hey it's what we do right?"

They all laughed.

But then in the middle of their laughter Ed and Al sneezed. Winry laughed even harder, kissed them both on the cheek, and headed off to bed

"Brother? Can we please stay inside tomorrow?" Al asked. Ed laughed and said, "Sure Al"

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. I just had to write something different. Hey did you notice that Ed's watch didn't die through this **entire story**? Hee Hee. : ) Please review! - me! 


End file.
